1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge device, and more particularly to a solar energy pulse charge device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the subtropical zone, the sunlight is sufficient all the year. However, the weather becomes more and more hot due to a greenhouse effect so that the necessary amount of electric power is raised due to the temperature of the surrounding environment. Consequently, the amount of electric power is always limited in the summer. To use the solar energy is one of the solve methods of the limited amount of electric power. For example, to use the solar energy for street lamps can effectively achieve the purposes of economizing energy resources and environmental protection.
A town, for example, needs to pay a lot of money for the install cost, repair cost and electric bill for street lamps. Only the electric bill is a heavy burden of the local finance. However, a solar street lamp has a long use life and almost does not need to pay for electric bill. Consequently, the solar street lamp is considered to replace the conventional quicksilver street lamp.
However, the conventional solar energy charge device still charge the battery by floating charge way till full when the battery near a saturated condition. Consequently, the battery has no for a rest, is overcharged and cause a high temperature. As a result, the use life of the battery is shortened and the saving range of electric power is reduced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional solar energy charge device.